


More Than Words

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Wedding, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: 5 years later and everyone is reunited at Even and Isaks wedding. Everyone is having a good time, except for William who's been left alone with his thoughts and a huge rejection from Noora.





	More Than Words

"Eva! Eva! Eva!"

They all cheered. The girl-squad, Eskild and Lin plus Even and Isak Bech Valtersen, were on the dance floor and had formed a little circle around their brunette friend, who was currently showing off her wild dance moves. It could best be described as 'tango meets twerking and jumpstyle'.

Eva was drunk.

She'd already made out with Vilde twice - or at least she tried.

Eva was very drunk.

But everyone was having a good time. The newly married couple were honored, and also very entertained, by the fact that Eva brought back her old high school moves. Nothing like a good grind to honor true love and commitment. The group of friends were jumping to the beat of the music, as they watched Eva get crazier and crazier with every second passing by. Though suddenly, a warning sign caught Noora's eye.

"Oh shit-" She ran to Eva who'd suddenly stopped dancing, who's cheeks suddenly had grown puffy - kinda like she tried to hold her breath. "Go get Jonas!" Noora yelled, just as Eva started emptying her stomach all over the floor. Noora sighed, holding back the brown hair. "And some soap and a mop..."

Before she could even finish her last sentence, Vilde was back with Jonas.

"Shit, babe," he walked over to Noora and Eva, soothingly rubbing his girlfriend's back as she stopped throwing up. "Let's get you out of here, huh?" Eva nodded, bent over and head down, obviously exhausted and disoriented. In a quick swoop, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the big room, making his way back to their assigned hotel room. The remaining of the group stayed back, quickly managing clean the floor. The rest of the boys, Yousef, Magnus and Mahdi, had since then joined and everyone was once again dancing.

The music was pumping, loud and everyone was brought back into high school-mode. It was all laughs and pure joy. But Noora couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Which there was. She stopped in her tracks, looking back at the table where William was still sitting, playing with his place card. She sighed... Suddenly she felt Eskild lean in to her, yelling to top the loud music.

"What's up with Willy? Noora looked at Eskild with a sad little smile, shrugging, not knowing what to say.

"Are you doing a 'no-sex September' or what?.. Because if you are, I can totally help out and take your place for the month."

Noora couldn't help but laugh a bit at her roomies always too much, but funny, comments. "No... I just-“

This was too complicated and Eskild was way too drunk. Now was not the time to tell him.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I'll go talk to him... Have some fun for me?" She tried to lighten the mood with a smile, also implicitly telling Eskild to not follow her. He didn't.

Slowly, Noora walked off the dance floor and over to one of the tables nearby. William happened to look up, piercing his eyes into hers, before getting up and walking away. Over to the bar.

The young woman rolled her eyes at his childish, but familiar, behavior before following him. When she caught up with him, he was already at the bar, ordering a drink. His arms were folded and rested on top of the marble surface of the bar. He didn't budge. He didn't even look at her.

"William?" Her voice was very gentle, as always when she talked to him. She stood beside him, copying his position.

"Noora." His voice was cold, and she could tell that he was only saying it for the sake of not being a total ass. Even though was kinda being one anyway.

As they stood their in silence, as Noora was at a loss of words and William was just being... moody, the music suddenly stopped.

"Okay everyone," the DJ spoke. "We'll get right back to partying, but right now I want you to grab a special someone and come join us on the floor for romantic slow-dance. So I'll give you a minute to find someone, and then it is onnnnnn, ladies and gentlemen!"

Noora's blue eyes were immediately drawn to the profile of William's stone cold face. She knew why he was upset, and she couldn't blame him, but then again he was being really mean about.

"William," she whispered. "Please come dance with me?"

He took a sip of his drink, not budging. "Not in the mood right now."

Noora's shoulders automatically slumped in defeat. She knew what answer was coming, but a tiny little part of her had hoped for a yes. Even just a grumpy one. But there was no use in trying. Not tonight. His mind was set. She slowly, almost in slowmotion as to give him a chance to change his mind, turned on her heels and started walking away.

Nothing happened. Sigh.

Her steps picked up some pace. That was until the first chord of the song hit her ear. Like a bomb of emotions and nostalgia. Almost instantly, she could feel his piercing eyes again. This time they were burning into the back of her neck. She hesitantly turned around, catching his deep eyes with her feathery ones. It was almost like the song had turned his a gaze a bit softer - just a bit. Though she was sad, she could understand why he was as well. She caught a glimpse of utter pain in the midst of his icy, angry eyes. Oh, how she loved him. So so much. Why couldn't she just say yes...

Before she could even think too much about it, he put down his drink and walked right by her. Her eyes followed him. He walked onto the dance floor, stopped and turned around. Once more, he looked at her. Softer, still cold, but softer. She could tell what was going on. It was his way of asking her to dance. And there was no way she was going to refuse. So she made her way to him, hesitantly placing her hands on his firm shoulders, as he placed his on her petite waist. They started swaying to the familiar song.

 **_Saying I love you_ **  
**_Is not the words I want to hear from you_ **  
**_It's not that I want you_ **  
**_Not to say, but if you only knew_ **  
**_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_ **

Some of the tension was definitely gone. They’d always be comfortable in the other’s presence. But something was still way off, and they both knew what it was. The song continued.

 **_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_ **  
**_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_ **  
**_'Cause I'd already know_ **

William’s eyes shot to the ground during this specific part of the song. Before, they’d been looking into each other’s eyes, getting lost and somewhat forgetting about the roaring monster hiding beneath the surface. It broke her heart, and all she could do was rest her head on her shoulder and sing along into his ear.

 **_"What would you do if my heart was torn in two_ **  
**_More than words to show you feel_ **  
**_That your love for me is rea-"_ **

“Noora.”

He interrupted her, but kept swaying. Noora didn’t remove her head, but felt her heart skip a beat.

“Why?” He whispered. “Why no?..”

The immense pain in his voice almost made her cry, and forced her to pull away from his shoulder.  
Their eyes met once again. This time there was no anger. Just pure pain.

“Will, you know why…”

“No, I don’t know.”

She took another good look at him. His eyes. They told her everything she needed to know.

“You really don’t know.” It wasn’t even a question anymore. It was a statement.

“No, I really don’t… Why won’t you marry me?”

Hearing the question for the second time in 24 hours didn’t seem to punch her less hard than the first. They kept swaying.

“Don’t you love me anymore, Noora?”

If the proposal seemed to be the hardest question ever, then it had definitely just lost its top spot to this one. Not because she didn’t know the answer, but because the fact that he had to ask hurt.

“William…” She started, slowly. “Please don’t ever ask me that ever again.”

She leaned in closer, placing her forehead against his.

“There is no ‘anymore’ when it comes to you and I. My love for you will never run out. And the fact that that has even crossed your mind-“

“That’s the only thing that has been stuck on my mind since yesterday.” He interrupted her, but didn’t pull back.

She gulped.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

He nodded, forehead still pressed against hers.

“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you. I just don’t want to marry you _yet_.”

Her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck, trying to soothe him.

“You and I, we have so much to offer this world. On our own as well as together. I believe it’s best for us that we get 99% settled with who we are, as Noora Sætre and William Magnusson, before we make it Noora and William Magnusson.”

Just the sound of that did cause tiny smiles to appear on both pairs of lips.

“I love you, William. And I wanna be with you. I need to be with you, or else I’ll go insane. But give it time, love. We have so much of it left. No need to rush.”

She removed one hand from behind his head and brought it to his chin, gently tipping his face to look at her.

“Okay?”

It was small, but a smile was definitely on William Magnusson’s lips.

“Yeah, okay. I was just worried. Wondering if I wasn’t in your future plans.”

Noora nodded, understandingly.

“I get it. I’m a boss ass lady with big big plans. Pretty intimidating at times,” she said jokingly, making a face, along with her cute norwegian accent.

William’s smile grew with each second. Man, he loved her.

“Exactly. Stop scaring the shit out of me.”

She giggled before she leaned in once more, engaging in a soft but deep kiss, causing him to grab tightly onto her waist and pull her in closer. The kiss deepened, seeming to last forever and ever. He was never going to let go.

That was until she pulled back, smiling widely.

“So are we good again? Can I go back to being a boss ass woman?”

He shook his head, laughing.

“Damn it, Noora Sætre. You’re going to be the death of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this is my first SKAM-fic and I hope I did okay! If people seem to like it, then I'd love to write more, so please leave a comment/feedback! That would mean so much to me!
> 
> xx


End file.
